


About Damn Time

by PineTrain



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adult Marco Diaz, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: So, what if they went to a bar in Hekapoo's dimension in Night Life instead of one where Marco is young again? Does Hekapoo's dimension have bars? I don't really care





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, what if they went to a bar in Hekapoo's dimension in Night Life instead of one where Marco is young again? Does Hekapoo's dimension have bars? I don't really care

“Another portal closed,” Hekapoo said with a grin, holding up her drink. This was her favorite bar and definitely the best place to celebrate a success with such a manly specimen.

“Heh, yeah, a pretty intense one, too.”

Hekapoo steeled herself and kept her cool smile as Marco clacked his smoothie to her glass. It was cute how he still adamantly refused stronger drinks despite his age in her dimension. Cute and amusing, but not the thing that made her heart waver.

“Yeah, Mr. Muscles, pretty intense,” she chuckled, taking a sip as she gave him an up-down, admiring his abs for the millionth time. He didn't notice, oblivious as ever, which was disappointing, though Hekapoo did like herself a bit of candid eye-candy.

“Hm,” Marco muttered, looking at his watch, “I need to get back after this.” He looked down at himself and frowned.

“After what?” Hekapoo asked coyly, sensing opportunity.

“After this smoothie,” Marco said dejectedly. He took a sip, “This great smoothie. I wish I had more time to enjoy it.”

“Mmm, a great smoothie with a great woman, I getcha. Who wouldn't want more time to enjoy that?” Hekapoo mused, sliding closer to him on her seat, her bountiful butt slipping over the edge a bit.

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah, you're great Hekapoo,” Marco responded, nervousness slipping into his voice. “I mean, uh, this smoothie is good, but it definitely tastes better with you here.” He paused. “That was a weird thing to say. Er, sor-”

“Not ‘Hekapoo’.”

“I, um, what?”

“Not ‘Hekapoo’,” she repeated, resting a hand high on his thigh and looking at him intensely. She stroked it back and forth just a few millimeters to drive the point through his thick skull.

“Oh. Y-you’re, ehrm,” Marco cleared his throat, “You're great, H-Poo.”

Hekapoo felt flutters in her core at his deep, commanding tone that somehow always powered through even the most awkward of statements. It wasn't the first time she felt the flutters, but she was about to make it the first time she acted on them. She simply couldn't resist the oddly delicious combination of experienced and virginal that his voice carried any more.

“Upstairs, Mr. Muscles. Now.”

Standing, she grabbed his elbow and yanked him to his feet. Spinning him about, she slapped his ass, singing through his pants and pushing him towards the stairs of the bar. She shot a glare at the bartender who, with a dutiful nod, retrieved a key and tossed it to her.

It'd been a long time since she'd claimed a conquest and hoooo boy was this a conquest that had been a long time coming. She'd been hoping for him to just grab her and go to town at some point over the years they'd known each other, but despite a crazy amount of flirting and innuendo, there was nothing. To be honest, it made sense considering Marco’s obliviousness, yet that knowledge did little to alleviate Hekapoo’s frustration. Well, even if she'd prefer him to surprise her, she was more than willing to take command if she had to.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she found him shuffling his feet nervously. Sucking in her lip with glee, it flipped under one of Hekapoo’s fangs. He knew what was about to happen. He knew and he wasn't sure what he should do. Mmmhhhmmhmm, Hekapoo thought maybe she'd been wrong in preferring him to take control. This, this here, had a lot of promise.

“Come on, Muscles,” she said, running her hand over his bare chest while she passed him to unlock and open the door.

Hekapoo entered the room and waited to hear Marco’s footsteps behind her. At the first tap of a heel inside the doorway, she spun around and slipped behind him to shut the door, continuing the smooth spiral motion until she was up against his back. Pressing against him, she smirked at the shiver that ran through him.

“Uuuh, Hek- er, H-poo… I, uh, um, I need to…” Marco stuttered.

“Need to what, Mr. Muscles?” she asked innocently, her hands wrapping around him and running up and down his skin.

“I, uh, get back… To, um… Star…” he huffed as her fingers slipped into his pants, stroking back and forth, lower and lower. His resilience was amusing and Hekapoo giggled before stifling herself with a bite to his neck.

Marco was melting in her hands and Hekapoo couldn't be more pleased. Her sinking fingers soon found their target and he gasped loudly. His hand fell over hers, but did nothing to stop her as she gripped his member and began stroking him.

For a minute. After which he snapped out of her grip and spiraled around her just has she had done to him, shocking Hekapoo as he pulled her into a tight hug before she knew what happened. The taste of iron was in her mouth, his skin catching on her teeth when he moved. “M-muscles?!” she asked, surprised.

“Oh, H-poo,” Marco said quietly. “I can't hold back anymore…”

Hekapoo’s eyebrows shot up as he bent her over. She stumbled forwards and caught the bed to steady herself. She felt Marco buck against her from behind when she did so, and she gasped as he stepped back and grip her dress, lifting it over her ass.

“Huh, wow…” Marco mused, looking at her bare pussy. Hekapoo wasn't in the habit of wearing panties, her wide hips usually ensuring her tight-hemmed dress wouldn't reveal the goods.

“See something you l-”

“Yes, H-poo.”

Hekapoo’s attempt at a sassy comment had been interrupted by Marco’s hard cock slapping her lips. Her eyes rolled up in glee, not just at the feeling of him rubbing against her to lube himself, but at how he was taking command just like she had wanted before. When his head slid inside her, she cracked, slamming her hips back into his and engulfing him totally.

“Wh-whoa,” Marco choked, wobbling on his feet in surprise. 

She could tell, since his dick jiggled about inside her while he caught his balance. It was a delicious feeling, hitting her walls randomly and inadvertently finding weak spots even she didn't know she had. Still, it was just an hors d'oeuvre to the main course, and Hekapoo licked her lips as she felt him steady himself.

“Haha, feisty as always H-poo,” Marco chuckled huskily. “Time to show you what these muscles can really do.”

Adorkably cheesy, but Hekapoo was absolutely curious. When his firm hands took her waist, however, time almost seemed to slow as he dragged himself out of her. She sensed that he was seriously about to show her exactly what his powerful build was capable of, and she squeezed the bed in preparation as a sensible nervousness attached itself to her curiosity.

*SMACK*

Her eyes rolling up and her mouth falling open, Hekapoo wordlessly choked at the impact of his hips. It vibrated through her both inside and out, the force shocking her forwards while his cock seared along every one of those new weak points, sending ripples of pleasure up her spine. Her tongue drooped out of her mouth lazily, a line of drool joining it as she reveled in the pleasure she'd waited so long for.

And oh god was it everything she'd wanted and more. Once he got going Marco seemed to have lost all control of the brakes from how he slammed into her again and again. His fingers dug into her skin as he gripped her tightly so he could yank her back to meet each powerful strike. She almost didn't realize she was already cumming, still trying to catch up to his pace.

“M- muh- muscles, schlower,” Hekapoo slurred, her mind fuzzy with pleasure.

“N-no can do, H-poo,” Marco grunted. “Th-these muscles don't know when to-*hah*-stop… Dang you feel amazing!”

“H-hee!” Hekapoo barely managed to giggle. She was pleased he loved her body so much, but it was a struggle to maintain coherent thought with how hard he was fucking her. Had she cum two times? Three times? A dozen times? They all seemed to run together in one long stream.

“Ah! H-h-h-poo! I'm, uh-!” Marco cried his voice straining.

Hekapoo’s eyes shot open, then immediately narrowed. “Inside,” she hissed loudly, “Do it inside. Give it to me!”

“Wh-wha? But what if-?”

“I want it, Muscles! Give it to me!”

Marco paused a second, and Hekapoo realized she might have scared him. Even as reckless Mr. Muscles, he still had that core of safe-boy Marco Diaz inside him. It was a bit maddening, because she was being pulled out of the total lust that had made her demand something so ridiculous in the first place.  She might have sabotaged herself by accident. 

“Alright, H-poo,” Marco said quietly, leaning over her and wrapping his arms crossed her chest, pulling her tightly to him by the shoulders, “You asked for it…”

“Geh!” 

The gasp Hekapoo had sucked in at his words shot out of her in less than a second, the sheer force of his hips impacting hers blasting through her and forcing the air from her lungs. She gasped in again as he pulled back, and was able to hold that breath in during his second thrust, now more prepared for his new level of intensity. It was fortunate she did, as with one final loud grunt, he gave one last push, the most powerful of all, burying himself deeper inside her than she'd ever felt and emptying his hot cum exactly where she'd wanted. Hekapoo could tell she was cumming too by the sense of pleasure flowing throughout her, but her body was immobilized by recovery from the shock of those final three thrusts.

“Hahaha,” she drooled, collapsing on the bed with him atop her. “Y-you don't always k-keep your word, Muscles… but when you do, hee… boy, do you…”

“Huh?” Marco muttered, shivering as his shrinking cock fell out of her, a small, viscous droplet with it.

“I asked for it, and damn did you give it!” Hekapoo laughed.

“Oh, yeah! Of course! I, um…” Marco said, pulling up off of her and sitting on the bed. “Oh. Wow. We just, uh, and without protection!”

“Yeah, we’ve been over that,” Hekapoo said dismissively, adjusting to sit next to him and hug his arm. “Don't worry about it.”

“But, er, isn't that kind of a-”

“Well, yeah, dummy!” Hekapoo grumbled, annoyed this wasn't heading towards cuddling. “But we can worry about it later! I mean, look at us! We're badasses who've been together for years! We can handle anything!”

“To-together?”

“I mean, basically, right? All that stuff going on between us over the years. You said you couldn't hold back earlier.”

“Oh, well, er, yeah, I guess. I just didn't think you felt that way,” Marco said hesitantly. His skin grew warmer under Hekapoo’s grip and she grinned. Lifting his arm above her head she wiggled to his side and let it fall over her.

“Come on, Marco, you know I like being chased. I wanted you to make the first move. A girl gets impatient though!”

“No kidding, H-poo,” Marco laughed. “But then we could've done this sooner.” Pulling her closer, he reached over with his other hand and brazenly squeezed her breast.

Hekapoo was shocked by the rapid change in him, but she smirked in glee. “We can always make up for lost time, Muscles.” Turning into him she shoved him onto his back. “And I'm gonna be on top for round two.”


End file.
